totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Hokejowa gra na syberyjskim lodzie
Totalna Porażka: Syberia Pięknego Bałaganu - Odcinek 4 Chris: '''Ostatnio w totalnej Porażce... Clipy. '''Chris: '''Syberyjski klimat nie służył zbytnio uczestnikom (w szczególności Kindze). Na nieszczęście znalazło się dwóch śmiałków, którzy jej pomagali. Reszta w tym samym czasie drużyny brały udział w wyzwaniu. Były wybuchy i wiele innych atrakcji. Jednak to ostatecznie członkowie drużyny Niedźwiedzi pierwsi byli na drugim brzegu jeziora. I pożegnaliśmy się z Manuelą. A co dziś czeka zawodników? Dowiecie się tego w dzisiejszym odcinku Syberii Pięknego Bałaganu!!! Poranek na Syberii Chatka (Renifery) - Pokój dziewczyn Tina rozwaliła się na łóżku. '''Tina: '''Dziewczyny -> I to jest życie! Nawet, jak przegrywamy to mamy wygodniej i cieplej od tych frajerów. Ich igloo jest mizerne xD '''Isabella: '''Nie liczą się wygody. Liczy się, by drużyna ze sobą współpracowała i odnosiła zwycięstwa. '''Tina: '''Bo co? Zależy ci na dotarciu do połączenia drużyn, a potem oszukasz nas, jak w ostatnim sezonie!? -.- '''Isabella: '''Weź się lepiej ogarnij, bo... '''Tina: '''O nie, nie, nie, nie! Tym razem masz się słuchać tylko jednej osoby, czyli mnie. Jeśli się nie podporządkujesz to wywalimy cię. '''Julia: '''Może bez takiej agresji? Jesteśmy drużyną :/ '''Tina: '''Ta, Julia ma rację. Isabella -> Wiedz jednak, że ja mam na ciebie oko. '''Tina: No co? Wywaliła mnie w poprzednim sezonie to musi za to zapłacić. I tak prędzej czy później odpadnie. :) Isabella: Ta Tina mnie do szału doprowadza mnie do szału. Robi taką wielką aferę z tego co było. Ja na jej miejscu bym jej to wybaczyła :P ... Zza domku potajemnie spotkały się Emily i Julia. Julia: '''To co? '''Emily: '''Ci, bo nas usłyszy. Zaczęły mówić szeptem. '''Emily: '''Musimy się pozbyć Tiny. Strasznie gwałtowna i władcza się zrobiła. '''Julia: '''To fakt. Kiedyś była jakoś bardziej wyluzowana. I jej aura była bardziej pozytywna. '''Emily: '''Ta, ale najlepiej będzie, jak zostaniemy z nią w tym sojuszu. Potem wyczujemy odpowiedni moment, by ją wyeliminować i dopierzemy sobie nowego sojusznika. :) '''Julia: '''Dobry pomysł. Tylko mam nadzieję, że nie zrazimy jej do siebie, bo to przykre. :/ '''Emily: '''To jest gra o milion, więc nie powinna raczej się na nas mścić. Choć... widzisz, jaki jest jej stosunek do Isy. '''Julia: '''Nom :/ A może by tak... Przychodzi do nich Tina. '''Tina: '''O czym sobie tak gadacie dziewczyny? '''Emily: '''Eee... '''Julia: '''O pogodzie. Po prostu jest boska <3 Dziś nie zanosi się na żadne wiatry i to po prostu idealny dzień na zbudowanie bałwana. '''Tina: '''Fakt. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie zmówiłyście się przeciwko mnie. To byłby wasz błąd. '''Emily: '''Skąd? xD W końcu musimy wyeliminować Isabellę heh. xD Co nie Julka? :) '''Julia: '''Tak. Zdecydowanie tak :) '''Tina: '''Wybaczcie, ale wiecie? Nie chciałabym stracić moich najlepszych przyjaciółek :) '''Julia i Emily: '''Się wie :) ... Tina, Emily i Julia wróciły do domku. Zobaczyły, że Barbie spożywa klej. '''Emily: '''Aha... '''Julia: '''Trzeba coś chyba zrobić. '''Tina: '''Najlepiej ją zostawić. To po prostu ciężki przypadek. '''Barbie: '''Ale te lody są przepyszne! :D Tak właśnie świętuję pokonanie złej wiedźmy! :D '''Julia: '''Chodzi ci o Manuelę? '''Barbie: '''PRZECIEŻ MÓWIĘ!!! '''Tina: '''Jesteś nienormalna. Dobra, spadamy stąd dziewczyny. Tina, Emily i Julia wyszły. '''Julia: '''Muszę skorzystać z toalety. Nie obrazicie się dziewczyny, jak... '''Tina: '''Czemu miałybyśmy się obrazić? xD Idź. Dojdziesz do nas. Julia pobiegła. Igloo (Niedźwiedzie) '''Patrick: '''To igloo ma wyraźnie słabą konstrukcję i coraz bardziej się syfie :/ '''Andreas: '''Chyba sypie* kretynie! '''Patrick: '''Racja. '''Patrick: Nie przejmuję się, że mnie przezywa. Tak robią dobrzy sojusznicy, a najważniejsze jest, by zachować dystans. Patrick: 'Widzę, że nieźle się dogadujesz z Severinem z drużyny przeciwnej. '''Andreas: '''Pochodzimy z tego samego kraju to również się dogadujemy Patricku :) '''Patrick: '''Może zaprosimy go do naszego sojuszu? Andreas strzelił Patricka w twarz. Przybywa Sierra. '''Sierra: '''Jakiego sojuszu? :) '''Andreas: '''Przesłyszałaś się. Patrick wyraźnie powiedział: "Skoro tu" '''Patrick: '''Racja. Skoro tu jest tak zimno to już się boję spytać, jak jest w Arktyce xD '''Sierra: '''Taki fajny zimny klimacik jest na razie :) Jednak niebawem nadejdą ciemne chmury nad Syberią. Wchodzą Kinga, Ben i Markus. '''Kinga: '''Skąd ta pewność? '''Sierra: '''Och! Ja na pogodzie się znam :) '''Kinga: '''Fajnie, czyli jesteś taką naszą pogodynką xD '''Sierra: '''Dokładnie. :) Markus i Ben kaszlali i dmuchali nosy w chusteczki. '''Sierra: '''A co wam? :/ '''Ben: '''Cho... cho... cho... (kaszle) '''Markus: '''Strasznie :/ '''Sierra: '''Biedacy :/ Nie zostawimy was tak na pewno :) '''Kinga: '''Nie wiem, jak w takim klimacie można brać udział w programie!? To zabójstwo. '''Sierra: '''Chris stał się podlejszy niż kiedyś o_o '''Kinga: '''Nom. A co tam słychać u Cody'ego Sierra? '''Sierra: '''Co? '''Kinga: '''Cody, pamiętasz? '''Sierra: '''Ta... Zerwałam z tym kretynem :) '''Kinga: '''Poważnie? O_O '''Sierra: '''On zdecydowanie nie jest mnie wart. '''Kinga: '''A Cameron? '''Sierra: '''On trochę lepszy od Cody'ego. Jednak tez pojebany. '''Kinga: '''Sierra, nie poznaję cię xD '''Andreas: '''Eee... ja ją poznaję :P Wciąż wygląda tak samo. Kinga powiedziała na ucho Andreasowi. '''Kinga: '''Chodzi o charakter. '''Sierra: '''O! Tatiana i Thomas do nas idą <3 '''Andreas: '''No nareszcie :P Thomas i Tatiana weszli do igloo. '''Tatiana: '''Wróciliśmy :) Patrick spojrzał na to co trzymają w rękach. '''Patrick; '''To przecież żywa niedźwiedzia skóra! :O '''Thomas: '''Dokładnie. '''Tatiana: '''Ben, Markus -> Chorzy? Przytaknęli. '''Tatiana: '''Eh... :/ '''Patrick: '''Jak to zdobyliście? :O '''Thomas: '''Znaleźliśmy jaskinię pełną niedźwiedzi. I spuściłem im wpierdol xDDD Nie pytajcie co było potem. '''Kinga: '''Czy to prawda Tatiana? '''Tatiana: '''Tak. To prawda. Objęła Thomasa. '''Reszta: '''Wow! :O '''Thomas: '''Ta. '''Patrick: '''To co z tyloma skórami zrobimy? '''Andreas: '''Durniu -> Dzięki nim się okryjemy przed mrozem. Tylko gdzie w naszej drużynie znajdzie się osoba, która to zszyje? xD '''Sierra: '''Ja mogę to zrobić :) Mam duże doświadczenie. '''Kinga: '''Wspaniale Sierra. Ja mogę zadbać, by Markus i Ben doszli do siebie. Jeszcze będziemy najlepszą drużyną! :) '''Drużyna Niedźwiedzi: '''Tak! :D Strefa lasotundry Severin i Julia siedzieli sobie na śniegu i rozmawiali. '''Julia: '''Ach, ten krajobraz syberyjski <3 Piękny i warty namalowania :) Zaczęła malować. '''Severin: '''Masz zajebisty gust. Również uwielbiam takie widoki i za to cię lubię :) '''Julia: '''Heh xD Ty za to jesteś bardzo zabawny. I fajnie, że razem ze mną tu siedzisz. :) '''Severin: '''Spoko ;D Popatrzyli na siebie przez chwilę i nagle... '''Chris: '''Ruszać się ofiary syberyjskiego losu! :D Widzimy się na... lodowisku do hokeja. '''Uczestnicy: 'Że na czym?! :O Wyzwanie Członkowie obu drużyn byli już na lodowisku. Tina spojrzała na członków drużyny przeciwnej. '''Tina: '''Ej, a dlaczego oni mają te okrycia!? -.- '''Patrick: '''To zasługa Thomasa i Sierry :) '''Sierra: '''Ma się ten talent ;) '''Tina: '''To i tak chyba zabronione... '''Chris: '''Skąd? Sami też możecie skombinować sobie jakieś okrycia. Chyba, że nie straszne są dla was... niebezpieczne zamiecie śnieżne, obfite opady czy silne i bezwzględne wiatry itp. ;D '''Tina: '''To może w następnym dniu się coś wykombinuje. '''Fatih: '''Mogę pomóc. '''Isabella: '''Ale to niebezpieczne Fatih. Trochę się boję o ciebie :/ Fatih pogłaskał zatroskaną Isabellę. '''Fatih: '''Spokojnie. Przecież co mnie nie zabije to mnie wzmocni. Poradzę sobie :) '''Isabella: '''Ok :/ '''Chris: '''Ale teraz jest wyzwanie! Ben i Markus -> Co z wami? '''Kinga: '''Chorzy :/ '''Ben: '''Nie trzeba było zdejmować tych koszulek, (kaszle) ale to był pomysł Markusa. (kaszle) '''Markus: '''Ta, (kaszle) najlepiej zwalić na kogoś niż... (dmucha w chusteczkę) '''Chris: '''Mam to gdzieś. Dzisiejszym waszym wyzwaniem jest... mecz hokeja na lodzie! :D '''Thomas: '''Kurde, ale dostaniemy jakiś czas na rozgrzewkę czy coś? '''Chris: '''Hahahahaha... xD Nie xD '''Thomas: '''Noż kurwa... '''Chris: '''Nie narzekaj! I tak macie okrycia -.- '''Tina: '''To się zmieni :) '''Tina: Jestem tu, by to wygrać. Nieważne czy z okryciem czy bez. Tym razem nie poddam się i będę czujnie obserwować konkurentów, a w szczególności Isabellę i Severina (nie ufam mu ;-;). Trzymaj za mnie kciuki Leshawna! (jest moją daleką kuzynką) Chris: '''Pierwsze pytanie: Z ilu tercji składa się mecz hokejowy na lodzie? Świerszcz... '''Chris: '''Aha... '''Thomas: '''Trzy. '''Chris: '''I to dobra odpowiedź. '''Kinga: '''Ja chciałam to powiedzieć. :/ '''Thomas: '''Ale nie powiedziałaś xD '''Kinga: '''Weź lepiej zrezygnuj :) '''Thomas: '''Chciałabyś? Kurde nie xD '''Chris: '''EJ! '''Kinga i Thomas: '''Co? '''Chris: '''Ten program trwa tylko pół godziny! '''Patrick: '''Wcale nie! Trwa dokładnie 22 minu... Chris rzucił w Patricka śnieżką, a on nie utrzymał równowagi i upadł na ziemię. '''Chris: '''Ja teraz mówię! Kurde... zabraliście mi tyle czasu, że muszę to streścić ;-; To tak: Teraz wybierzecie skład sześcioosobowy (bramkarz i pięciu graczy w polu: dwóch obrońców i trzech napastników). Reszta siedzi na rezerwie. Ruszajcie! Wybór Składu - Niedźwiedzie '''Niedźwiedzie: '''Ben i Markus! :/ '''Ben: '''Ziomy, ale ja pomału dochodzę do siebie :/ '''Kinga: '''Tak bez leków? '''Ben: '''Hę? Zakupiłem ich zapas (każdemu na głowę) :) Fatih i Tina z przeciwnej drużyny to usłyszeli. '''Fatih i Tina: '''Nam też!? :D '''Ben: '''Niestety nie :/ '''Markus: '''To co się nie chwalisz? :/ '''Ben: '''Znajdziesz w mojej torbie. Tylko weź odpowiedni. Ben podaje Markusowi kartkę. '''Markus: '''Aha, czyli taki ok. (kaszle) '''Tatiana: '''Ben -> Ale dla twojego dobra będziesz na rezerwie. '''Ben: '''OK. Chodzi o moją sylwetkę? :/ Reszta przytaknęła. '''Tatiana: '''Ludzie ustaliłam skład jeśli komuś nie pasuje to niech gada śmiało: *Napastnicy: (Thomas, Kinga i Ja) *Obrońcy: (Sierra i Andreas) *Bramkarz: (Patrick) *Rezerwa: (Ben i Markus) '''Patrick: '''Na mnie spoczywa największe zadanie. Obym dał radę :/ '''Thomas: '''Kurde, jak się postarasz to dasz! '''Patrick: '''Postaram się przynajmniej. '''Tatiana: '''To, jak? Wszystkim pasuje? '''Niedźwiedzie: '''Taak! '''Tatiana: '''Super :) '''Thomas; '''Dobry wybór Tatiana ;) '''Tatiana: '''Wiem Thomas ;* Wybór Składu - Renifery '''Tina: '''Dobra. Oni mają ustalony skład, więc musimy się streszczać, więc ustalam... '''Isabella: '''Dlaczego to ty ustalasz? -.- '''Tina: '''A zabronisz mi? '''Isabella: '''Tak. :) '''Fatih: '''Dziewczyny... drużyna tego nie chce. '''Tina: '''W takim razie niech drużyna zdecyduje ;) '''Fatih: '''Oczywiście, że Isa <3 '''Severin: '''Jestem za tym, by Isa nami dowodziła. '''Barbie: '''Kto jest dobry, a kto zły? '''Tina: '''Ja jestem dobra :) '''Barbie: '''To ty! Dobro! :D '''Tina: '''A wy dziewczyny? Ekhem. '''Emily i Julia: '''No za tobą :/ '''Tina: Coś jest nie tak. Czy one się zmówiły na mnie? Nie zrobiłam nic złego. Muszę, więc w inny sposób je przekonać. Tina: '''Tak, więc 3-2 dla mnie. '''Isabella: '''Niech ci będzie. '''Tina: '''A oto skład z jakim zaczniemy: *Napastnicy: (Ja, Fatih i Emily) *Obrońcy: (Julia i Severin) *Bramkarz: (Isabella) *Rezerwa: (Barbie) '''Isabella: '''No chyba cię pojebało, że stanę na bramce... '''Tina: '''Kto musi. '''Isabella: '''Serio? To może nich twoja gruba dupa sama stanie na bramce? ;) '''Tina: '''Ty... -.- '''Tina: Zrobiłabym jej coś, ale znowu Fatih, by się wtrącił. Czemu on jej tak broni? Mam nadzieję, że Emily i Julia mnie nie zdradziły, bo potrzebuję ich do pozbycia się tej lafiryndy. Barbie: '''CO!? JA CHCĘ NA BRAMKĘ!!! NA BRAMKĘ!!! Tina zapchała jej usta śnieżką. '''Tina: '''Nie chcemy tego znowu przegrać! Wygramy!? '''Renifery: '''Taak! Wygramy! '''Chris: '''Koniec czasu na wybór składu! Zaczynamy 1 tercję! 1 tercja Składy obu drużyn były już na lodowisku. '''Thomas: '''Zaraz, zaraz. Kije są, krążek jest, Łyżwy są, a co z ochraniaczami? '''Chris: '''Nasz skromny budżet nie stać było na ochraniacze, gdyż dużo kasy wydał na firmowe łyżwy. Podobają się? :) '''Thomas: '''A co mnie obchodzą jakieś chujowe łyżwy?! '''Fatih: '''Ta. Hokej to niebezpieczny sport, więc powinny być te ochraniacze, bo... Chris sięgnął po dyktafon. '''Chris: '''NIE! Mój program! :D Zaczynamy 1 tercję! Członkowie drużyn się ustawili według pozycji. '''Chris: '''DJ... '''DJ: '''CO? '''Chris: '''Już. '''DJ: '''Ale co? '''Chris: '''Tylko nie mów, że zapomniałeś... '''DJ: '''Nie dziw się. Mam tyle na głowie :/ '''Chris: '''Jeszcze jedna taka akcja i cię zwolnię ;D Gwiżdż! '''DJ: '''A! DJ wyjął z kieszeni gwizdek, którym zagwizdał i rozpoczął mecz. ... Andreas pokierował krążek w stronę Thomasa. Jednak Tina przerwała podanie i biegła z krążkiem w stronę bramki Patricka. '''Thomas: '''Jak ty podajesz kretynie. (palm) '''Andreas: '''Odwal się ode mnie. :P '''Thomas: '''No comment... Tina w tym samym czasie była już niedaleko bramki Patricka. '''Fatih: '''Tina! Podaj mi, podaj! Tina posłała kijem krążek do Fatiha. A Fatih skierował krążek prosto do bramki. I wpadł. '''NIEDŹWIEDZIE 0-1 RENIFERY Fatih: '''Taak! :D '''Tina: '''I to rozumiem! :) '''Isabella: '''Niesamowite Fatih ;* '''Fatih: '''Dzięki Isa :) Thomas i Kinga rozpoczęli od połowy lodowiska. Thomas podał do Tatiany. Tatiana podała do Kingi. Kinga rozglądała się. '''Kinga: '''A gdzie ja mam podać? Obrońcy drużyny Reniferów się do niej zbliżali. '''Kinga: '''Albo wiem :) Kinga podrzuciła kijem do góry krążek i rzuciła w stronę Thomasa. '''Thomas: '''Wo! To czas na... Krążek z prędkością światła trafił w krocze Thomasa. '''Wszyscy: '''Auć! xD '''Thomas: '''Kurde... ale dostałem xD '''Tatiana: '''Ok Thomas? '''Thomas: '''Jasne księżniczko ;) '''Tatiana: '''Jak tak mówisz to znaczy, że jest ok :) Od bramki zaczęła Isabella. Krążek trafił do Julii. '''Severin: '''Julka -> Podaj do mnie :) Julia i Severin przez chwilę na siebie romantycznie popatrzyli. '''Tina: '''EJ! -.- Oboje się ocknęli. '''Julia i Severin: '''Co!? '''Tina: '''Gówno... Straciliśmy przez was bramkę... '''NIEDŹWIEDZIE 1-1 RENIFERY Odwrócili się i zobaczyli krążek w nich bramce. Tatiana: 'Jeszcze się nie poddajemy ;) '''Julia: '''Dałam ciała :/ '''Severin: '''Nie przejmuj się. Trochę to przeze mnie, bo cię rozproszyłem :/ '''Tina: '''Ekhem... '''Julia: '''Tina -> To się nie powtórzy :) '''Tina: '''Mam nadzieję. DJ zagwizdał gwizdkiem. '''Chris: '''Koniec 1 tercji! Za chwilę druga ;D '... NIEDŹWIEDZIE - (Przerwa) Thomas: '''Ja tu zrobię kurwa porządek! '''Patrick: '''Dajcie mi szansę. Jeszcze pokażę, że jestem najlepszym bramkarzem. ;D '''Thomas: '''Mam nadzieję. '''Markus i Ben: '''Możemy grać? :) '''Markus: '''Ja już doszłem do siebie :) '''Ben: '''Mówi się doszedłem* xD '''Kinga: '''Wybaczcie, ale nie chcemy byście... no wiecie? :/ '''Markus i Ben: '''Ehe. '''Markus: '''Nudy. Idziemy gdzie Ben? '''Ben: '''Ta. Do stołówki lepiej :) Markus i Ben sobie poszli. '''Thomas: '''Kurde, a jak będą potrzebne rezerwy to co wtedy? '''Kinga: '''Eee... '''Thomas: '''Dałaś dupy Kinga i tyle :P '''Kinga: '''Na moim miejscu zrobiłbyś to samo. '''Tatiana: '''Dość. Idźmy się ustawić ;) Drużyna Niedźwiedzi udała się na lodowisko. ... '''RENIFERY - (Przerwa) Emily: '''To jaka taktyka na drugą tercję Tina? '''Tina: '''Nic nie zmieniamy w taktyce. Tylko Julia -> Skup się na grze. Ok? '''Julia: '''Obiecuję. '''Tina: '''Super. '''Isabella: '''A według mnie powinniśmy zmienić taktykę, bo Niedźwiedzie się w ogóle tego nie spodziewają ;) '''Tina: '''Ty lepiej nie spuszczaj oka z bramki. '''Isabella: Wkurza mnie ta pusta dziwka... Tina: Pusta dziwka?! Bez takich mi tu! I oby nauczyła się okazywać szacunek. Chris: 'Koniec przerwy! Na lodowisko ;D 2 tercja Składy drużyn były już na lodowisku. '''Chris: '''Zaczynajcie! 2 tercja meczu się zaczęła. Tatiana podała do Sierry. Sierra próbowała podać do Kingi, ale przypadkowo walnęła kijem Andreasa. '''Andreas: '''Aua!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Zaczął jęczeć z bólu. '''Sierra: '''Ojć. Sorki xD '''Thomas: '''JPRDL... (palm) '''Tatiana: '''Pożałujemy, że nie zatrzymaliśmy Markusa i Bena. A tak, w ogóle to gdzie oni są? '... U BENA i MARKUSA Ben i Markus zbliżają się do stołówki. Markus: 'Myślisz, że DJ nie będzie na nas zły, że tak wchodzimy? '''Ben: '''Pewnie, że nie. W końcu lepsze to niż gapienie się, jak oni grają. Co nie? xD '''Markus: '''No w sumie tak xD Weszli do namiotu. '''Ben: '''Przydałoby się to zrobić bardzo szybko. '''Markus: '''Jakieś danie na szybko proponujesz? '''Ben: '''A co byś chciał? xD '''Markus: '''Nic xD '''Ben: '''No i widzisz. Tak, wiec robimy... '''Markus: '''Ben popatrz! '''Ben: '''Hę? Gdzie? Markus wskazał mu palcem na ślad mający ponad dwa metry. '''Ben: '''O boże! Co to może być? '''Markus: '''Pojęcia nie mam, ale chyba musimy wiać stąd. :/ Benowi zaczęło burczeć w brzuchu. '''Ben: '''Noż... nie mogę... Nagle słychać było jakieś ryki. '''Markus: '''To co? Wiejemy? '''Ben: '''No trzeba. Markus i Ben z prędkością światła opuścili namiot i kierowali się do lodowiska. '... Tym czasem była już końcówka 2 tercji. Patrick zauważył biegnących Markusa i Bena. Patrick: '''Ej! Ben i Markus tu biegną! Nie zauważył biegnącej do niego Tiny i... ... ..ona zdobyła punkt. '''Tina: '''O tak! 4-1 już! xD '''NIEDŹWIEDZIE 1-4 RENIFERY Thomas: 'Patrick -> Wyjdź... '''Patrick: '''Ale... DJ zagwizdał gwizdkiem. '''Chris: '''Koniec tercji drugiej! Po przerwie decydująca tercja. I Ben, Markus (Niedźwiedzie) oraz Barbie (Renifery) mają w niej zagrać albo wypadają z gry. ;) Od tej pory mam gdzieś, że ktoś jest chory na ból dupy itp. :P '... NIEDŹWIEDZIE - (Przerwa) Thomas: '''Gdzieście kurde byli? '''Markus: '''Nie uwierzysz co widzieliśmy! '''Ben: '''No to była olbrzymia stopa i... '''Thomas: '''Kurwa. Nie mówcie, że się upiliście? (palm) '''Tatiana: '''Teraz to nie jest najistotniejsze. Hmmm... jakby to tu zmienić... '''Sierra: '''Może Markus pójdzie na obronę za mnie? A Ben na bramkarza :) '''Thomas: '''W sumie lepszy Ben od miernego Patricka. Good idea. '''Patrick: '''Eh. Ok. '''Sierra: '''Jeszcze to wygramy! Nie ważne, że przegrywamy 4-1, bo ja w was wierzę! '''Tatiana: '''Ta, dzięki Sierra. To co? Na lodowisko :) '''RENIFERY - (Przerwa) Tina: 'Barbie -> Na jakiej pozycji chciałabyś zagrać? '''Barbie: '''BRAMKARZ! Umiem wytworzyć pole magiczne, by nic nie wpadało! O!!! '''Tina: '''Dobra. Jesteś bramkarzem. '''Reszta drużyny: '''WHAT!? -.- '''Isabella: '''Co ty sobie myślisz!? '''Tina: '''A masz lepszy pomysł Isabella? ;) '''Isabella: '... '''Chris: '''Zapraszam na lodowisko! 3 tercja DJ zagwizdał gwizdkiem i uczestnicy zaczęli grę. Thomas podał do Tatiany. Tatiana ominęła Severina i podała do Kingi. '''Kinga: '''Już niedaleko! :) Kinga uderzyła kijem krążek w stronę bramki i... ... '''Barbie: '''Pole siłowe! Krążek wpadł do bramki. '''Tatiana: '''Brawo Kinga! '''Markus: '''Wygramy to! '''NIEDŹWIEDZIE 2-4 RENIFERY Tina: '''Po naszym trupie... Drużyna reniferów szybko zaczęła. Do bramki Bena zbliżyła się Emily, ale zamiast do bramki to trafiła w Bena. '''Ben: '''Auć xD Tina szybko przejęła krążek i trafiła w bramkę Bena, ale również trafiła w Bena. Ben postanowił podać krążek do Thomasa, ale zrobił to za mocno. I krążek poleciał w górę. I wylądował prosto do bramki Barbie. '''Barbie: '''E? '''NIEDŹWIEDZIE 3-4 RENIFERY Thomas: '''I oto chodzi. Thomas przybił pionę z Benem. Fatih i Tina zaczęli. '''Fatih: '''Tina podaję ci! '''Tina: '''Możesz powtórzyć!? Fatih podał w stronę Tiny, ale Thomas szybko zgarnął krążek i kierował się do bramki. Skierował krążek w stronę bramki i... '''Barbie: '''Magiczna obrona niech przybędzie! Zdobył punkt. '''Chris: '''O. Jest remis! '''NIEDŹWIEDZIE 4-4 RENIFERY Tina: '''Jak!? '''Isabella: '''To twój błąd Tina :) '''Tina: '''Grr... Weźmy się w garść w końcu! Obie drużyny zaczęły grać, jak równy z równym. I zbliżał się już koniec meczu. Markus był otoczony przez rywali. '''Markus: '''Kurcze... co robić? '''Kinga: '''Podaj do Thomasa! '''Markus: '''Ale jak? '''Thomas: '''No już to przejebaliśmy. '''Kinga: '''Uda ci się! '''Markus: '''Dobra! Markus znalazł lukę między nogami rywali. Wykorzystał ją i podał do Thomasa. A Thomas skierował krążek do bramki. '''Barbie: '''Czas spowolnienia krążka! I zdobył punkt. '''NIEDŹWIEDZIE 5-4 RENIFERY DJ zakończył mecz. Chris: 'I to właśnie NIEDŹWIEDZIE odnoszą zwycięstwo! '''Niedźwiedzie: '''O! TAAK! :D '''Sierra: '''Udało wam się! Jesteśmy super! :D '''Ben: '''Nieźle Markus :) '''Markus: '''Tobie też dobrze szło. '''Chris: '''Renifery -> Przegraliście mimo iż mieliście dobry wynik xD Nie warto tego komentować i widzimy się na ceremonii ;D '''Renifery: '''Eh... :C Ceremonia Drużyna reniferów była już na ceremonii. '''Chris: '''Witajcie Renifery. Ponownie przegraliście :) Po głosach muszę stwierdzić, że jesteście bardzo nie zdecydowani. Stosunek głosów 3-2-1-1 mówi sam za siebie xD Wymienię bezpieczne osoby... ... ... ... ... ..Fatih! ... ..Julia! ... ..Emily! ... ..Isabella oraz... ... ... ... ..Tina! Zostali nam: Barbie (zakała przez, którą drużyna przegrała) i Severin (który wolał gapić się na jakąś dziewczynę niż grać xD). Zdecydowaliście jednak, że program opuści... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..BARBIE! '''Barbie: '''CO!? NIE!? To nie może się tak skończyć! :'( '''Chris: '''DJ... DJ ją zabrał. Po chwili Barbie pojawiła się w armacie wstydu. '''Barbie: '''Jesteście podli! :'( '''Chris: '(ziew)! Chris wystrzelił Barbie z Syberii. '''Chris: '''troje odpadło, więc zostało czternastu. Co wydarzy się następnym razem? Dowiecie się tego oglądając... '''Totalną Porażkę: Syberię Pięknego Bałaganu!!! KONIEC Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Sigur'a Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Syberii Pięknego Bałaganu